iGo to Prom
by M.J Rowling
Summary: Sam is battling her conscience about her feelings for Freddie, whilst Carly is building up the nerve to ask him out. Add all this and a prom and what do you get? One Crazy and hectic story!
1. iHate my conscience

_A/N: Hey guys! I know you all hate these but I just wanted to properly introduce my FIRST EVER FANFIC! WOOT!_

_I hope you guys like it please R&R but please don't flame because I'm just starting out._

_And Now I give you…._

_iGo to Prom!_

Sam POV **bold text= Sam's Conscience **

I trudged down the street in the cold winter air, tugging my red hoodie tighter around me. My best friend, Carly Shay, had woken me up with urgent text messages and phone calls telling me to come down to her apartment as soon as possible. I Love going to Carly's but the only downside is her neighbor, my other *gulp* best friend, Freddie Benson. Don't get me wrong, Freddie's alright but it's the fact that he's obsessed with Carly that bugs me. I have no idea why but-

**Of course you know why**

'Wait, who said that?'

**Me. Who do you think?**

'What? Who are you? '

***sigh* I'm your conscience. I'm here to help you stop lying to yourself**

'err, still confused, what do you mean lying to myself? And what has this got to do with Freddie obsessing over Carly bugging me?'

**Still not catching on huh? Look, you and I both know that you like Freddie. So what's it going to take for you to get your head out of your fat shake and listen to your inner self?**

I looked down at the empty Styrofoam cup in my hand.

'Holy Chiz ,I must've drunk that smoothie too fast. I'm getting delusional! Ok I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them this was all a nightmare'

I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped walking for a minute.

**Ahem, still here**

'OK look. I only got like four hours of sleep last night and my Best friend just woke me up at 7 am. I am REALLY not in the mood for a stupid conscience with a chizzy attitude.'

**Whoa. Someone got up on the wrong side of the couch this morning. Just admit you like Freddie and I can leave.**

'Urghhh! Just go away! I DON'T LIKE FREDDIE'

**Of course you don't**

I took a sigh of relief

**Because you love him**

'If we weren't the same person I would so kill you with my bare hands right now.'

I power walked through the churned up snow on the ground all the way to Carly's apartment. Totally ignoring the raging battle going on in my head. As I crossed the lobby floor I stole a lamb chop from a sleeping Lewbert.

I thought to myself about everything that my conscience had said. I mean, I couldn't possibly like Freddie could I? He was so Nerdy and Nubbish and weak but I guess as he had gotten older his voice was no longer high and squeaky. And he had grown at least five inches over the summer. I had noticed with excruciating detail how most girls at our school looked at him now.

I thought about the time he and Carly dated. As soon as Carly told me that they kissed I knew it wasn't going to last. He was probably the happiest guy in the world, for about two days. I sort of felt bad that I killed their relationship but I didn't want him to get hurt- 'Wait. What am I saying?'

Finally the elevator dinged onto the 8th floor. I got out and walked down the corridor, stopping in the middle of 8C and 8D. I looked at Freddie's apartment door and shook my head vigorously. 'No Way'

I barged into the Shay apartment and stood shocked. Because there was his royal nubiness sitting there on the couch staring at with the same shocked expression.


	2. iGuess we're going to prom?

A/N: hey readers, this is the second chapter of iGo to Prom! Enjoy!

P.S Please leave in a review any ideas you have for the story (just in case I get writers block!) If I decide to use your idea you'll get 100% credit and possibly a character later on!

Enjoy! Xxx

Freddie POV:

I have no idea why I was just staring at her like that. Her ice blue eyes locked onto my brown ones. It sent a shiver down my spine. Her face was pale but her cheeks were flushed and the tip of her nose was red. I never really took the time to look at Sam _properly_ before. As she had grown older her luscious golden locks were no longer small curls but smooth waves. She looked beautiful-woah woah woah I did NOT just say that!

I looked deeper into her eyes and could see my reflection in them.

"_Ahem" _

We both jumped and looked towards the direction of the sound. Carly.

"Ooh heeey Carly….." we said simultaneously.

Carly tossed her newly dyed jet black hair over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at us. The awkward silence was too much to bear. Luckily, Sam's embarrassed voice sliced through it.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"About seven minutes"

Sam POV:

_SEVEN MINUTES? _There is NO WAY we were staring at each other for that long. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. I could tell that Freddie was embarrassed too because he awkwardly cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"SO." He said a little too loudly.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and groaned.

"Why did you call us over here so early?" I mumbled.

Carly, in her excitement, dropped the subject. She jumped up and down screaming

"PROMISINAMONTH!"

"What?" Me and Fredlumps questioned at the same time. I glared at him and slapped him hard and he did the same.

"I SAID PROM IS IN A MONTH! AHHHH!" she screamed. I covered my ears. Don't get me wrong, I love Carly but the fact that she gets so caught up in this girly stuff drives me insane!

I looked over at Freddie and his face was contorted in annoyance. Weird, I thought he'd be dying to get a chance to take his dream girl *cough* Carly *cough * to prom.

I groaned.

"Don't make me go, Carls, you know I hate this kinda stuff!"

Carly made me and Freddie sit down on the couch. She stood in front of us with her hands on her skinny hips.

"You are BOTH going to this prom whether you like it or not! Are we clear?"

"But!"

"ARE WE CLEAR?" I sighed.

"Yes, Carly" we grumbled.

"Good. Ooh I have to get the perfect dress, oh! And amazing shoes and a smoking hot date! THERES SO MUCH TO DO!" Carly dashed to the computer to Google prom dresses. Chiz. I guess I'm going to prom.


	3. iAdmit it

A/N: This Chapter will mainly be in Carly's POV because I want to introduce her into the story and let you all know what she thinks about Sam and Freddie's little staring match. WARNING: Contains minor Creddie but implied Seddie

So now I give you…..

Chapter 3 of iGo to Prom!

Carly POV

I stared at the bright computer screen eagerly, desperately searching for the perfect dress. I had been surfing the net for four hours straight and nothing! NOTHING!

Ok breathe Carly, breathe. I wish I could ask for Sam's support and advice but guess what? She's passed out on my couch. I wish she'd take this seriously! This is PROM for chizzin' sake! This is the night we're going to remember for the rest of our lives!

I looked at the busy note pad and pen next to me. I had written out a checklist of things to do before prom:

_Carly's List of Things to Do Before Prom! :D_

_Get gorgeous dress_

_Get gorgeous shoes_

_Get gorgeous GUY_

_Get hair done_

_Get nails styled_

_Book limo_

_Find Sam a date_

_Live happily ever after with prom date!_

As I finished number three I peered anxiously over to Freddie. He was sitting in the armchair twiddling his thumbs, as if he was contemplating something. I squeezed my eyes shut and took the plunge. Go for it shay, I thought.

"Uh, hey Freddie, could you come over here a sec?" I fluttered. You can do it Carly.

"Yeah sure" He got up and strolled over to the computer desk. This is it!

"Hey I was just wondering, who are you thinking of asking to prom?" He chuckled. Uh oh, he's laughing! Not a good sign!

He sighed and looked over at the living room and then back at me.

"I don't know Carls, it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked surprised. I faked a smile.

"Don't worry about it"

He chuckled again and went into the kitchen to get a juice pouch.

God's sake what's up with the damn chuckling? I sighed. Getting Freddie to ask me to prom is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Sam POV

I woke up and found myself on the Shay's couch. It seemed like no one had noticed me getting up so I kept quiet. Especially due to the fact that Freddie and Carly were standing waaaaay too close together for my liking. Wait what? Why does it bother me? I don't care about them as a c-c-couple.

**Yes you DO!**

Oh not you again!

**Sam, hear me out**

*sigh* you have 56 seconds

**Umm ok? Anyway! Do you remember your first kiss? Do you remember how you were BOTH willing to kiss each other? You don't just have your first kiss with just anyone! It means something. It always means something. Look, I know it's hard you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels like that! But if you keep denying it, someone *cough* Carly*cough* is gonna snap him up. Act fast chica. **

I looked over at him and Carly and saw her flutter her eyelashes and ask him about prom. When I saw him look over at me I ducked under the covers and pretended to be asleep. I closed my eyes and soon I was drifting off.

_Dream:_

_We were in the iCarly studio. Freddie, Carly and me. But things were different. Instead of the usual peppy smile, Carly was glaring at me. Her face full of malice_

"_Face it Sam, you were too late. Freddie's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it" Carly sneered at me. This could not be happening!_

"_Freddie, Please! I love you!" I begged, but he just turned his back and walked away with Carly still clinging on to him._

_I sank down to the floor and sobbed to my heart's content. I couldn't help it and I couldn't stop. I just kept crying….._

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulders vigorously.

"WHAT?" I snapped as I shot out from under the covers. A startled Freddie was retreating back from within my reach.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just you were crying in your sleep so I thought I should wake you up! Calm DOWN!"

I squinted my eyes and felt welled up tears brim over the edge.

"It was just a bad dream; I don't want to talk about it" I got up and walked out the door without saying another word. The door slammed and I pressed myself against it.

I took a deep breath.

"Holy chizz, I'm in love with a nerd"


	4. iAm hurting

Freddie POV:

I'm in a predicament.

You see, all my childhood I've claimed to be in love with Carly Shay, my best friend. She's pretty, smart, polite and classy. But now, as I've gotten older, I think I'm realizing that it was just a crush. But here's the thing. Lately she's been acting strange. Every time I go near her she flutters her eyelashes and changes the subject to the stupid prom.

Then there's Sam. She's bullied me for god knows how long, but yet I still feel some sort of _connection_. I know it's stupid. I mean she's …Sam! She's lazy, intimidating, violent, sarcastic…. But I guess, once you get past the exterior she's vulnerable. But hardly anyone bothers to dig deeper. I did though. When she came out onto the fire escape two years ago, something changed. She let her walls come down.

URGHH! It's tearing me apart! I know I feel something for SOMEONE but I just don't know who. And what?

Dear Gosh help me!

When I noticed Sam crying in her sleep the first thing I thought was 'why isn't Carly doing something?' She was just staring at me with lovesick eyes and sticking her lips out. It fearfully reminded me of what Shannon was looking at me like in French class. But wait, Carly couldn't _actually_ like me. Could she?

I hurriedly sipped on my juice pouch and decided to just forget about it. It was obviously just a weird day right?

"Hey Carly, I gotta go. I'll be back later for iCarly" I called out over my shoulder. She came running into the living room eagerly.

"Oh ok, _Freddie_" She pouted. My head hurt. The way she was saying my name should've overjoyed me but instead it just felt unnatural.

I walked briskly into my apartment and collapsed onto my bed.

"Freddiekins, it's time for your tick bath!" My psychotic mother greeted me.

Great. JUST great. Could life get _any _worse?

"Oh and Freddie? Cousin Amanda's coming over for dinner tomorrow!"

Of course.

Sam POV:

I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of that apartment. Face it Puckett. You're wasting time here. It's obvious that Carly likes him now. Typical. EVERYONE always loves Carly more. Even people going out with me like her more. Jonah, that douche Pete and even my first boyfriend Frankie. He 'fell' out of that tree because I caught him staring at Carly. By now my feet were tired from walking so I pulled into the Groovy Smoothie. Maybe if I drowned my sorrows in Smoothies the sudden ache where my heart should be would go away.


End file.
